lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:DerAndre
|- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Name: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| André |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#ebebff;"| Alter: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#eeeeee; font-weight:lighter"| 17 |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Lostfan seit: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| Beginn der Serie auf ProSieben |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#ebebff;"| Ich kenne Lost bis: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#eeeeee; font-weight:lighter"| (aktuelle englische Folge) |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Lieblingslosties: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| Hurley • Mr. Friendly • Charlie • Kate |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#ebebff;"| Hasslosties: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#eeeeee; font-weight:lighter"| Mr. Eko • Ana-Lucia |- |} |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Absturz: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| Das Flugzeug wurde von der DHARMA auf die Insel "gebracht". |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#FF9999;"| Warum: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#FFB2B2; font-weight:lighter"| Die DHARMA hat wegen es Überfalls der Ureinwohner seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Einrichtungen. Daher hat sie die Losties und einen Spion auf die Insel gebracht. Der Spion sollte dann herausfinden, wie es um die Stationen steht. Allerdings ist er beim Absturz gestorben. |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Rauchmonster: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| Schwer. Könnte ein verunglücktes Experiment sein, das nun auf der Insel sein Unwesen treibt. |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#FF9999;"| Warum: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#FFB2B2; font-weight:lighter"| Unter anderem in dem Film der in Raum 23 abgespielt wird, ist Gerald DeGroot zu sehen, wie er mit Elektromagnetismus experimentiert. Dies könnte bei DHARMA-Experimenten ein wichtiges Element gewesen sein. Deshalb lässt sich auch das Monster vom Schallzaun aufhalten. |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Walt: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| Walt ist ätzend. Ich hab keine Idee, warum der wieder auf der Insel ist. Vielleicht ist sein Boot untergegangen. Aber: Wo ist Michael, wie hat Walt so lange alleine überlebt? Wo hat er die neuen Klamotten her? |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#ebebff;"| Jacob: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#eeeeee; font-weight:lighter"| Ist genau so ätzend. Erst sieht man ihn gar nicht. Und auf einmal sitzt er in seinem Schaukelstuhl. Hurley konnte ihn von Anfang an sehen. Dann hat er allerdings die Augen zu gemacht und das Haus war weg. Zugegeben, Hurley ist wieder in der Klappse - aber wie können zwei Menschen sich das Gleiche einbilden? Vor allem, sowas komplexes? Ich vermute aber, dass Jacob der Anführer ist und auch für die DHARMA sehr wichtig war (God loves you as he lov'ed' Jacob). |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f1f1ff;"| Richard und sein Alter: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| Ich habe heute Geburtstag. Und was Geburtstage sind weißt du doch noch Richard, oder? Im Orientierungsfilm The Orchid ist ein zweites Kaninchen zu sehen, dass gleich dem ersten scheint. Theorien darüber sind: Zeitreisen und Klonen. Beides könnte eine Erklärung für Richards Alter sein. |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#ebebff;"| Wer ist im Flashforward gestorben: !style="font-size:11px; text-align: left; background-color:#eeeeee; font-weight:lighter"| Ein Frage, die wirklich sehr schwer zu beantworten ist. Die von ABC gekannt gegeben, werden die "Nebenrollen" bei LOST nun immer wichtiger. Es könnte also sein, dass es eine Person ist, die man bis jetzt noch gar nicht kennengelernt hat. |}